Kira's Hope
by AliceCullenVampire
Summary: When an ordianary Twilight fan finds herself accidently in athe world of Breaking Dawn, will she change the story with her knowledge? Read and Review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IT IS!!!! P.S. You all know I own nothing… So…….**

"This is the last time you will ever see me."

I kicked my feet in the air absentmindedly, pulling another mouthful of potato chips to my lips, chewing over both salty snack and Edward Cullen final word of farewell. New Moon. I had the book memorized, almost.

I was sitting on my bed, surrounded by the perpetual clutter of my room. My room was littered with posters and book with the same logo; Twilight. Probably the single biggest teen sensation, other than Harry Potter. I had read all the books, seen all the movies, and eagerly (well, that's probably an understatement) awaited the next movie; New Moon.

"Kira!" My mom called from the kitchen. I groaned, rolling over. The thrill of Bella's world was totally amazing to me; I longed to be sucked up in excitement like that. I tried desperately, every night, to think only twilight related thoughts so that I could become part of the experience, even in dreams. At soccer practice, I tried to embrace the burning pain in my throat, imagining it from thirst and not exertion.

"Coming Mom!" I said back, swinging my feet over the edge of my bed.

"It's time for school!" she said. "You're going to be late." I traced my fingers along the spines of the coy, finally picking up my copy of Breaking Dawn that my Mom had gotten me for Christmas. There was that part when Jacob came to see Bella for the first time, when she was pregnant- I hadn't read it in a while. I almost always brought a twilight book to school- I would flip through randomly until I was sick of the book. Too bad there were only four.

"Hurry, Kia!" My mom yelled again.

"Mmm-Hm." I said apathetically. I was too busy thinking about reading Breaking Dawn. I never heard the reply. As I spoke the world, walking normally down the hall, Breaking Dawn slipped through my fingers. I didn't think anything of it, I couldn't catch it before it hit the floor-(come on, only Vampires have reflexes that good) but it never did. I looked down, the world spinning to slow motion- and stared at the gaping hole it was making in floor, and it fell lower and lower, bring me with it. I lost all sense of space, falling- until I found myself in a new landscape- with rain on my head, the sounds of someone running to the door behind me- staring at a huge white mansion.

**Okay Guys, sorry it's so short. I WILL make the next chapters longer, I promise. So… What do you think! There's a little review button… Please push it!!!!!!!! Thanks. I will take any criticism, comments, questions, you name it! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys, here it is!!!! And PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WILL YOU PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!!!! IM BEGGIN!!!! ON MY KNEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so I own nothing, it all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer, and this is just my little story. Review it review it review it!!!!!!!!!**

I froze, turning on my heel to stare at the almost equally surprised face of Jacob Black.

"What the he-" He started to say, but I cut him off with a hand raised.

"Is your name Jacob?" I managed to gasp out. Team Jacob. Jacob Black. Jacob Black the character, the wolf, the moron- Who had no idea what was going on, no idea he was going to imprint within about a week-

!!! I thought silently.

"Do I know you?" Was his response. Hmm, I thought randomly. Bella was right. His voice _is_ husky.

My mind raced. I had a few options, at least.

One. Tell him, Oh No, I'm lost, Crap, I'll just be going now, and abandon possibly the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Technically.

Two. Tell him…… I related to Bella and count on Edward to hear me through. Crap. He can hear me now, can't he? That going to get annoying.

Three…… Come all the way, one hundred percent Clorox clean, and tell him that I'm from another world, outside of the saga, and that I know what doing to happen next. I could tell him everything- What Bella thinks, what Renesmee is going to look like- Bella could know about her Renesmee and Edward would no longer be in pain. Could I do that?

Logically, I was probably just dreaming and will wake up really soon… Hopefully not, of course. Because honestly, who wouldn't want to be trapped here for all eternity? Then again, it might be a little more confusing if I get past the edges of my knowledge… Curse Stephanie Meyer and dedicating her time to the Host instead of finishing Twilight… Really finishing it. I could read on and on….

But I was getting off track. Jacob. Bella. Edward. Forks. Crap.

The third was my best, right? I could do that much. I took a deep breath, focusing.

"No. Not yet. But I know you. It's really difficult to explain- I…. I know about Vampires."

He froze, staring me down.

"Then you know about m-"

"Ya, basically."

"Okay, is this some really bad joke?" He looked at me, and I suddenly realized- This is the part where he enters dramatically, ready to kill Edward. He doesn't know yet, he thinks that Bella-

"Bella isn't dead yet." I blurted out. He stopped raised his eyebrows once, before narrowing his eyes.

"How do you know her name?" He said, suspicious, probably momentarily forgetting his rage.

"I come… I come from another world." He snorted, pulling out a huge arm to push me back, taking a step forward.

"I don't have time for this."

"Stop! Jacob! I can prove it." I almost shouted. I took my voice down to a whisper. "You love Bella but she loves Edward. Your father's name is Billy Black. Sam is the alpha of your pack. Bella once used a term- beta- to describe your position. You fought a newborn army a couple of months ago, your pack stood together with the Cullen Coven. The names of the wolves in your pack are-"

"Stop." He said suddenly, in a cold voice. "Explain this to them." He cocked his head towards the open window. His entire body was quivering, and I suddenly felt his pain, the agony, as I realized what he was feeling.

Is there any way I could help him?

"Fine." I said, though I was shaking internally. Kira James, in Breaking Dawn. Could this get any weirder?

**JPOV**

I categorized her internally.

Light brown hair. Kinda limp, and sticking together weird like she just ran really far.

Blue eyes. Sunburned skin, almost tan in some places, with a kind of see through quality.

I hated her. She was the only thing standing in my way. But there was something about her-

She stared up to me with dark blue eyes, her expression of obvious fear. The agony and hatred that pulsed through my veins only increased with her presence. I was shaking. It was obvious that she could tell, but there was something about her expression that amazed me- The kind of expression you would get when going to a movie you waited for for forever. The kind of expression that made me wonder if this was more than just a circus trick played by the Cullen's. Maybe one of them adopted a new pet- Make their coven a little bigger; steal someone else's life, too. Or maybe this was their way of distracting me, sending a girl that I wouldn't want to kill, even if she was working for them- But that didn't explain her knowledge.

Could she be a vampire in disguise? No, I touched her when I was pushing her away. Seeing red, I decided that I need her to take her to the one I hated the most in the whole world right now, the only one that would truly understand her.

Edward Cullen.

**Okay, sorry its kinda short and sorry again about the cliffhanger ending. LOVE ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT READ IT!!!!!!!! So….. Review button!!!! Right There……………………**

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IT IS!!! Are you ready for this!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! Especially review!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks SO much for all of your greatness!!!**

**P.s. I own nothing it all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer!!!!**

**Anddddd…….. GO!**

Jacob touched the door lightly- and it swung open, reveling Carlisle. I gasped a tiny little intake of breath. His beauty was overwhelming. Tragically gorgeous, just like Bella said. His blonde hair caught the rays of the sun just right- It made me wonder what Rosalie would look like, if that was just Carlisle. Suddenly, he noticed me, his eyes widening.

"Who are you?" He said, and his voice was like wind chimes. Yet again, Bella was right. I need to stop being surprised.

"My name is Kira-"

"Doc, she knows somehow. I think that Edward should listen to her, because I don't know-"

"It's really not the best time." He said suddenly. "We're sorry, but we can't help-"

My mind immediately picked up the best information to stop him.

"You became a vampire in the 1660's when you were leading a Vampire hunt with your father. Bella is pregnant and I know how to save her."

He stared at me for a moment, his face as still as stone, showing nothing. He glanced at Jacob for a tenth of a second, and he nodded.

"Come inside."

The room was just as I had imagined it. Long, tall ceilings- pale colors and lots of windows. The house was beautiful- Nice furniture, very clean, and smelled like you wouldn't believe- but the most amazing thing of all, totally dumfounding, was the group of six vampire's huddles around the white leather couch.

I knew all of their names and faces.

Rosalie, who was crouched over Bella with a ferocious expression of her godlike face. Not a hair out of place, not a blemish on her beautiful skin. The sun reflected off of her shimmering skin, lit up faintly by rays from the sun that had filtered through the clouds.

Emmet. Huge, and brawny, with an apparently rare serious expression. I could see the dimples- And they were beautiful. I suddenly felt very plain staring at him and his mate.

Jasper. The invisible scars that I knew ere there, the waving golden hair, the seriousness on his perfect face. His look of almost pain, which I knew came from me being in the room.

Alice. Dainty and more pristine than any porcelain doll. Her spiky hair, golden eyes- I would know her everywhere, even with the glorious sadness etched on her features, like by a great sculpture, carving the Greek Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty.

And Edward. The tousled hair, smooth skin- true, he was beautiful, but Jacob was right. The burning man expression screamed at me from across the room- and I knew I had to tell him Bella was going to live. Suddenly a thought stopped me cold. What if that meant something changed, and I didn't know the future anymore? Could I be valuable to them at all? What if they didn't listen?

But I had to. The look on his face alone could make the most horrible heart turn kind.

"What?" He breathed. He was obviously hearing all off this. Bella suddenly swiveled, and his attention was diverted as she heaved vomit into the dish that Rosalie held out for her. Bella turned around, looking almost albino, in a sick kind of way.

"Sorry about that." Then, mid sentance, her eyes turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" All of the vampire's attention turned to me. I had never been much for monologues. The theatre program at my school wasn't the best- But I had to do this right.

"My name is Kira. I need you to hear me through."

"Of course." Jasper said, and I guessed randomly that he was surprised by my excitement, even though I had just walked in on Bella's assumed death bed. Edward glanced at Jasper- he obviously didn't know I understood.

"This is going to sound really hokey, but I come from a different world. Not the world of Vampires, or werewolves- Much less exciting. In my world, there is a saga of books- called the Twilight series. The first book is Twilight- a human girl named Bella moved to the town of Forks. Her father is Charlie Swan, chief of the forks police. She meets the mysterious Edward Cullen in biology- They are partners and Edward feels the call of her blood like a siren, because Edward-"I swallowed hard. "Is a vampire.

"The adventures continue- Through three other books. New Moon, when Edward leaves her and she's left with Jacob Black, who she soon discovers to be a shape shifter. He turns into an enormous haggy, reddish brown werewolf. Eclipse, when a newborn vampire army invades Forks. Led by Victoria, the mate of James. And the Final book- Breaking Dawn- where I am now. If you don't believe me, ask any question that Bella thinks is confidential- anything from when she first met Edward.

"Alright." It was Alice that spoke, in her clear soprano. "What were we doing when we first met the three nomads? Victoria, James and Laurent?"

"You were playing Baseball. The only time you can play is during a thunderstorm, because it's so loud."

"She's telling the truth." Edward said, the first time he had spoken.

"You're reading my mind? Good. So you know I'm not lying." I said, more brave than I felt.

"Yes." He said softly, looking amazed.

"How much do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"I know every thought Bella has until about 3 months after her nineteenth birthday."

"Wait- she lives until her nineteenth birthday?" Alice spoke again.

"Yes."

"Sweet." Emmet said.

"She will have the baby in…. Three days."

"I'm having the baby?" Bella said weakly. Rosalie smiled.

"Renesmee." I said, nodding my head.

"Kira-" Carlisle said. "If you're going to help us, we better get started." I nodded quickly.

"First things first. Anybody got any O negative?"

**OKAY GUYS THANKS SO MUCH!!!! Review please please please!!! I love all of the people that have reviewed me and I will update ASAP I promise!!!!!!**


End file.
